


The Architect

by QuasarHero



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Accidental Voyeurism, Alternate Universe - Normal Life, Anal Sex, Cunnilingus, F/F, Fingerfucking, Lesbian Sex, Lust at First Sight, Multi, Strap-Ons, Symmetra is a hot gay mess, Tribadism, and she's gonna get with all the ladies, but not too crazy, i guess, i'll add more as we progress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-04 04:17:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11547324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuasarHero/pseuds/QuasarHero
Summary: Satya Vaswani, an accomplished architect is working in Brooklyn, NY. Usually she's the epitome of focus and concentration, however someone's been distracting her as of late. How will she deal with this complication?





	The Architect

**Author's Note:**

> i'm bad at summaries, anyway this is the first in a series of works cuz i know yo girl Satya don't get enough attention. uhhh lmao that's about all i got to say....enjoy!

The Mechanic

Satya Vaswani is the best architect and engineer on the planet; this is not boasting or hyperbole, but merely a statement of fact. Her ingenuity, meticulous attention to detail, and awe-inspiring designs have earned her the right to this claim. Not that she'd say it of course, she keeps too busy to get an ego.

Ever since she was a child, she wanted to be an architect. She excelled at art and dance, but she felt that architecture, physical structures, was the epitome of the expression of will. She believed that beautiful buildings, when built correctly, would always stand the test of time. However, it wasn't until she was a young woman that she decided to become an engineer as well.

Once, while she was just a student at the prestigious Viskhar University, she visited her parents at their apartment building. During her visit, the building’s support gave way and it collapsed. While her parents made it out okay, others weren't so lucky, herself included. She had lost her left arm in the incident.

Not being one to sit and wallow, after she recovered, she went on a warpath to find out what caused the collapse. She knew for a fact that the building was no older than 15 years, so it just being old couldn't be the reason. After intense investigating, she found out the contractors who made the building have a history of taking shortcuts in their work. They saved quite a bit of money and time by slacking on quality while working. She compiled the information and gave it to the appropriate authorities.

It was then when she had her revelation: it didn’t matter how good of an architect she was if the contractors who built her buildings were lazy, inefficient, or simply corrupt. So when she went back to school she took courses on engineering and construction. She graduated Summa Cum Laude, valedictorian of her year.

One of her engineering professors was so impressed by her efforts that he offered her a new prosthetic arm he was working on. He claimed it to be the most articulate prosthetic limb, and he couldn't think anyone else who could put it to better use.

She accepted on the condition that she'd send monthly updates on how it was operating.

That was then, and now she runs one of the most sought after construction firms on the planet, renowned for exquisite work and quick completion dates.

She had a handful of people she knew she could trust to look over different branches, so she didn't have to oversee everything personally, but she was very much involved in the job; she'd even occasionally do the physical construction herself.

She is currently commissioned with the creation of a new wing for the Howard Winston Metro-General Hospital. Satya always rented an apartment near the worksite of her latest job so that she could be on-site quickly. She preferred apartments to hotels because of their more personal touch, and the (sometimes needed) isolation they can provide.

* * *

 

Construction is going well on the new wing, and Satya is back at her apartment looking at various blueprints, some for her current job, and others for future projects. For the past few weeks she has been optimizing her living space and spends a lot of time just looking out her bedroom window, having never been one for television. The sight isn’t anything to write home about, but it gives her a clear view of the auto body shop across the street.

When she gets tired of looking at blueprints, or finishes reading the reports she has her crews submit, she likes distracting herself by watching the customers that come in with their cars. Sometimes it's something simple or sometimes they have a really banged up car. However, more than anything, she enjoys watching the mechanic work. She owns the body shop and she's the only one that works there. She is in her thirties, tall, and confident. Satya could tell by the way she walks that she was once in the military: her stride was similar to the some of the ex-military people she hired over the years. Sometimes when Satya was looking out the window at her, the mechanic would catch and hold her gaze, adding a friendly smile too.

Out of curiosity she looked her up online and went over her reviews. Her name is Fareeha Amari. Satya figured she's Egyptian because the picture she found of her showed the tattoo she has under her right eye. It’s an Eye of Horus, a symbol of protection. Satya couldn’t see it before from her apartment; she thought it was very beautiful yet simple. The reviews she saw said that she gives fair prices, and does good work. An honest, hard worker was always something to be admired.

Of the many times she gazed out her window, Satya would sometimes see Fareeha having women accompany her to the second level of her building, which Satya now realizes is where she lives. Sometimes they would go in the afternoon, sometimes it’d be in the evening, and she’d see the girls leave in the morning. For the most part they’d only show up once or twice, but she regularly saw a familiar looking blonde.

Satya doesn't claim to be the most socially adept person, but she isn't ignorant of what was going on. Some of the women who came to her would do so under the guise of needing repairs on their cars, but the blonde would simply come by and the two would start flirting.

She could certainly see how Fareeha has so many lovers. She is quite beautiful, physically fit, and has a sort of allure to her that Satya could feel even from across the street. She herself could see the appeal of what she surmises to be a casual sexual relationship, though maybe not with so many people...but to each their own, she supposes.

Presently, Satya has an early day tomorrow, since she wanted to double check the progress they made and oversee a shipment. So as much as she would’ve liked to watch the mechanic, she went to bed. She doesn't sleep very long however, as something wakes her up in the middle of the night. It’s the sound of moaning. She gets out of bed to determine the source. She goes to her window, and looks across the street; she can see into Fareeha’s bedroom.

The window is open slightly. She can only see the bed shifting, and part of a body whose skin is too light to be Fareeha’s. She feels her body getting warm from watching. She knows she should turn away and go back to bed, but she can't tear her eyes off the scene. She can suddenly see more of them as they moved.

It’s the blonde woman, she is lying on her back with Fareeha on top of her. Satya has a clear view of her muscular back. Fareeha is wearing a sort of black belt, which Satya assumes is an apparatus for a sex toy.

She watches as Fareeha powerfully thrusts into her lover. The blonde lets out more moans as she wraps her arms around Fareeha. Satya just stands there watching this intimate moment that she has no business viewing. Warmth starts pooling in the bottom of her stomach. She absentmindedly lets her hand wander over her body. It starts at her chest before it takes a more southern route. She starts rubbing herself over her silk pajama bottom and her underwear, feeling how wet she was.

She lets her hand slide inside her clothing, and rubs herself again slowly until she sees Fareeha peep over her shoulder directly at her with a knowing look. A smile forms on her face that seems to say “Enjoying the show?” Satya flinches back to her wall, her cheeks burning. She hurries back to her bed and she pulls the sheets over her head. She knows it is physically impossible, but she swears she's going to die of embarrassment.

She never ever did anything like that, nor did she ever have interest in doing so. She squeezes her eyes shut in a feeble attempt to go back to sleep. The moans that continue to leak into, just her room it seems, didn't help in any way. By some small miracle she is able to lull herself back to sleep. But the moans start to bleed into her dreams. She dreams that she is the source of the moans, and her mind conjures up the image Fareeha lying over her.

She feels the sensation of her hands hovering just over her skin. Almost touching her where she wants, but never where she needs. She can feel how much hotter her body is getting. She isn't saying anything in her dream, but if she were, it'd be a plea: begging Fareeha to touch her, _anywhere_. But neither she nor Fareeha are talking. Fareeha has that look on her face, with the same smile.

Her face was hovering just above Satya’s, she goes down to her neck, and Satya swears she can feel her breath. Fareeha comes back up to her ear, and opens her mouth partly. Then ever so softly she starts a shrill _BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!_

Satya jolts awake from her lustful dream to the sound of her alarm clock. She's somewhat sweaty, and her breathing is a little hitched. More importantly, she notices her hand is plunged into her underwear, when she most certainly didn't fall asleep that way. But, instead of sitting and reflecting on it, she gets up to do her morning routine, starting with a shower. There were echoes of her dream lingering in her head as she gets ready for the day.

Satya gets soap in her eye while imagining Fareeha in the shower with her. The stinging sensation did bring her back to reality, which she is oddly grateful for. She finishes her shower, dries her hair, puts on her prosthetic arm, gets dressed, leaves her apartment, and heads to her car. The car is a standard sedan; there is nothing remarkable about it except how unremarkable it is.

She never cared for the off-white color it has, but the car was cheap and it works, which is all she needs. It isn't the only car she owns, as she has a number of pickup trucks and vans for work purposes. She also has a couple of high-end cars, but she reserves them for special occasions, like those awful parties she's often invited too. As she’s walking to her car, she dares a glance at the body shop.

Fareeha is out there, bent over, inspecting an engine. She stands upright and whips her hair out of her face. It's early in the morning, and yet she already has grease on her hands and a splotch of oil on her cheek. Even still, she looks as radiantly beautiful as ever. Satya, against her better judgment, stands still, watching this vision of a woman with her mouth slightly agape. Fareeha takes her eyes off the engine and sees Satya looking at her.

She locks eyes with her and winks with that same sly smile. Realizing that she's just standing there and can be seen, Satya blushes as she quickly attempts to open her car door. As she drives off, she takes a peek at Fareeha in the rear view mirror and sees the mechanic chuckling to herself, making Satya’s cheeks burn even more.

It's usually about a 30 minute drive to the worksite from her place. However traffic, is somewhat heavy. Satya sits there, stuck, with horns honking in every direction, and people yelling out of their windows. Satya can't recall a single occasion in which traffic was alleviated by blasting a horn or cursing loudly out a window, but apparently she is the only person who considers this. She isn't getting anywhere fast as she lies her head back.

She exhales sharply from her nose, highly irritated by the situation. She got up early to specifically avoid this. But she supposes that in the city that never sleeps, neither does traffic. As she sits there trying to drown out the unruly noises outside her car, memories from last night’s events and her dream start to slither into her mind. Her hands slide down from the steering wheel and come to rest on her lap.

She remembers how she saw the bed shifting, and how the women's bodies were pressed against each other. Her hands slide further to her inner thighs. Even though she’s wearing jeans, she feels awfully naked. Her mind slows down the moment of Fareeha thrusting into her lover. She bites her lip as she imagines that that was her.

Her hands slide further upwards, her left thumb tugs at the hem of her jeans, while her right plays at the button. The rest of her digits are gently rubbing at her center. But the stimulus from trying to feel herself through the denim apparently isn't enough as she undoes the button of her jeans.

A sharp _HONK!_ violently snatches Satya back to reality.

“MOVE YOUR FUCKING CAR LADY!” a man with a Brooklyn accent shouts from the car behind her. Satya puts her hands back on the steering wheel and notices that traffic has let up a little. She drives onward with her cheeks burning with embarrassment for the third time in the last 24 hours, unprecedented for a woman of her caliber. She makes a mental note to redo her button before she leaves her car. She finally arrives at Howard Winston Metro-General hospital. She parks her car at the worksite and quickly fixes her button. She takes a deep breath and steps out her car.

Work; where she excelled. Surely she can push out those reoccurring thoughts by focusing her mind to her tasks. Nothing was farther from the truth. She arrived earlier than her crew, thus the worksite is solely inhabited by her and is very quiet. As she goes around with her clipboard, checking various things (what's welded properly, inventory, etc.) her mind gets more creative with the memories. She's standing still in the middle of the worksite, slightly biting her lip, imagining herself in the room watching Fareeha and the blonde when the first of her crew starts to trickle in.

Before her fantasy progresses any further she hears,

“Hello, Boss!” She turns to see that the voice belongs to Reinhardt Wilhelm. He's a titan of a man who should be far too old to work in construction. But he has the work ethic of ten men, and the strength of a hundred. At least that's what his references had to say about him. Plus he has a positive disposition and always shows up on time. He's a delight to have around and Satya doesn't regret hiring him. She does wish he wasn't so loud, but today she could use that to push out her more lustful thoughts.

She offers a nod of her head and a slight smile. He puts on his hard hat, his safety vest (the largest she has and still too small for him) and gets to work right away. The rest of her crew trickles in and soon the worksite is buzzing with activity. She's finally able to concentrate...at least she likes to think so. More than once she gets lost in her thoughts. To her crew, so use to her seemingly omniscient presence, her being distracted is on par with the sky falling.

“Miss Vaswani, are you okay?” Reinhardt asks, bringing her mind back to work.

“Oh, yes. Why do you ask?” She quickly replies.

“Because you're about to weld your hand to the beam.” He points out. Satya looks down to see the fire of the blow torch is too close to her prosthetic hand. She quickly turns the torch off and checks her hand. It hadn't started to melt so that's good. She is never this careless, so clearly work wasn't helping.

“Are you sure you're okay, boss?” Reinhardt asks again.

“Yes, I just didn't get enough sleep last night.” She feels that’s an adequate amount of information to share.

“Well, you're in no condition to work today. I must insist you go home and rest, Ms. Vaswani.” Satya can tell he says this out of genuine care, he is a sincere man. She wants to argue because of the real reason she's so distracted, but since she almost flambéed her hand she was in no position to do so. She's unsure she can keep herself from being distracted, and maybe next time Reinhardt won’t be there to stop her from destroying her hand.

“Perhaps you're right,” she reluctantly agrees. She gives him the torch and gets off the beam.

“Don't worry boss, we can handle a day without you. And if anything happens I have your number, and I'll call.” He escorts Satya to her car. She opens her mouth to say something, but is interrupted by him; “And yes, I'll email you the report of how today went.” He says, knowing how she operates. She gets in her car and starts it up.

“Thank you, and goodbye Reinhardt.” She says.

“Drive safe!” He replies.

As Satya heads back to her apartment those fantasies once again penetrate her thoughts. She knows that pushing them away just makes the thoughts come back stronger, but she would prefer to be having them in private.

She arrives home, parking in the same spot. She gets out of her car to see the woman who plagues her thoughts. Fareeha climbs out from under a car. The top part of her jumpsuit is unzipped and the sleeves are tied around her waist. The tight blue tank top she has on rode up her torso slightly. Fareeha is facing Satya but she hasn't noticed her just yet. Satya could use this time to sneak into her apartment, if she wasn't trying to sneak a peek at her abs. Fareeha looks up to see Satya, and smiles at her. As Satya goes to her apartment, Fareeha speaks to her for the first time.

“Enjoy the show last night?” Her voice matched her image, it held a strong presence and yet it was soft. Satya, not a person to be one-upped, replies quickly

“I've seen better,” not a true statement, but she has no way of knowing that. Fareeha wipes her cheek with the back of her hand, inadvertently putting more oil on it.

“So you think I can do a better job?” She asks now staining her hips with oil, her hands akimbo. Before Satya enters her building, she turns to face Fareeha who has the cockiest smile on her face.

“I shall hope so,” she says with a smirk before walking inside. She doesn't get to see Fareeha lick her smiling lips and laugh softly to herself. On the plus side however, Fareeha didn't see Satya making a fool of herself in the lobby, clutching her chest out of fear her heart might escape. After recovering from her mini freak out, she goes to her apartment to continue to freak out in private.

The rest of her day consists of working on other blueprints, compiling lists of future needed materials, and checking reports from her various worksites.

Having managed to focus on her work for so long, Satya doesn't notice that night has fallen for a while. When she finally does, she gets ready for bed. Only when she lies down, almost drifting off to bed does her mind think of Fareeha. Then almost immediately after that thought, she hears moaning.

There was only one place it could be coming from. She gets up from her bed, turns on her desk lamp, and walks to the window. She looks to Fareeha’s apartment to catch quite an eyeful. Fareeha has a woman, the same blonde, up against her ever so slightly open window as she takes her from behind with her strap-on. The woman’s hands are pressed to the glass. Her eyes are closed as she's lost in the euphoria from the deep, powerful strokes Fareeha is driving into her. Her breasts bounce every time Fareeha's hips crash into her ass cheeks. Fareeha takes one of her hands off the woman's side to deliver a swift smack to her ass. The woman shrieks, with a hint of glee in it.

With a mind of its own, Satya’s right hand sneaks into her underwear, before she realizes what she's doing her fingers are already rubbing her folds and by that point she's too far gone to want to stop. Her prosthetic arm holds her weight up against the wall as she begins to pleasure herself. She's dripping wet when Fareeha locks eyes with her. Satya wants to look away and hide in shame, but she can't seem to make herself to do so. Instead she curls her middle finger into her center, her ring finger soon follows suit.

Looking into Satya’s eyes, Fareeha doesn't slow down, if anything she speeds up her pace, drawing louder moans from the blonde. Satya has a number of conflicting thoughts going on at the moment. The first is about how it was by pure luck, or simply involuntary human reactions, that the woman between them still has her eyes closed. If she opens her eyes for even a second she, or anyone who just might happen to be walking down the street, can see her masturbating to her neighbor. That alone should be reason enough for Satya to stop immediately, but she can't deny that it makes this all the more titillating.

And while anyone can interrupt, this moment is shared by only her and Fareeha. The pressure she feels building up signals that she's close to an orgasm, though she admits she hasn't felt it in a while. Her fingers speed up their stimulation as a third enters. Almost intuitively, Fareeha takes her right hand from the woman's side and starts finger fucking the blonde’s pussy. Nearly in-sync, Satya’s hips start bucking as her orgasm pulses throughout her body.

She was sure that before she closed her eyes in bliss she saw Fareeha smiling at her. As amazing as it felt, she has to concentrate on her balance, otherwise she'd fall over. She stumbled back to her bed, sitting down trying to catch her breath. Satya looks out her window, the blonde woman coming down from (no doubt superior) orgasmic high, turns around; not seeing Satya, and pulls Fareeha into a deep kiss as the two retreat to the bed.

Satya follows suit, lying down on her bed. She's still coming down from her high, but she's also exhausted. She soon drifts off to sleep. She hopes that masturbating to actual people having sex would sate her sexual appetite for a bit, but she was wrong. She has quite the vivid sex dream that night, it makes the one she had before look like a scene from a teen melodrama. She imagines her and Fareeha ravaging each other, in ways she wasn't sure were physically possible (although Satya is _very_ flexible).

She wakes up to her alarm clock interrupting her dream, drenched in sweat, and her hand in her underwear again. And once again rather than taking a pace, she springs to her morning routine. After getting ready for work, she leaves her building to see Fareeha leaning against a car. She doesn't have to say anything, her face, more specifically her smile says it for her.

“How was that for you?” Satya’s quite visible embarrassment is enough of an answer for the mechanic.

She goes back to working on the car as Satya drives off to her job. While Satya keeps herself from getting too distracted and getting into any mishaps at work, she knows this can't go on. The cycle of her waking up in compromising positions, going to work, and coming back home to masturbate to thoughts of Fareeha went on for a week before she admits that this isn't enough. She comes to the conclusion that the only way to satisfy her lust was to be with the person of her desires.

Satya _has_ to get a piece of that. She forms a bold plan, and chooses to enact it on Friday.

* * *

 

Friday comes sooner than she wants, but there is no backing down from this. After she clocks out of work, she goes and gets the necessary materials and psyches herself up. Later in the evening, Fareeha is checking an engine outside her shop, when she hears someone walking up to her. She quickly checks the time on her watch to see that it’s 9’o clock. Without looking up yet she says

“Sorry, it’s closing time. If you really need it, I can check it out but I-” she closes the hood of the car she’s working on to look at who needs her services. To her surprise she sees Satya. “Won't start till the morning...” She says trailing off. Satya stands a few feet away from Fareeha. She's wearing fancy teal colored high heels, stockings that match in color, and oddly enough; a black trench coat. The weather certainly doesn't call for it, and she strikes her as a woman who wears only what was necessary. The coat is buttoned up, concealing every part of her but her face. Fareeha is intrigued, and moves to lean on the trunk of the car, closing some of the distance between them.

“But I'm sure I can find the time to help a beautiful woman like you. What do you need?” She expects some sort of witty but flirtatious retort from her. Satya looks around to make sure no one else is nearby. Fareeha suppresses a chuckle at how cute she finds that. Satya steps closer, within arm’s reach of her,

“I need you to check something.” She says. Fareeha can tell she's nervous, about what she isn't sure, but she isn't backing down, so neither shall she. Fareeha crosses her arms.

“Check on what?” she quirks her eyebrow. Satya didn’t bring her car with her, but then again, it was right across the street. Before Fareeha can ask if it was car related, she receives her answer. Satya opens her coat to reveal that she has on teal colored garters along with her stockings. Fareeha is speechless as she sees that Satya isn’t wearing underwear of any kind.

Satya stands there anxiously, waiting for a response of some kind from Fareeha. It feels like she’s been holding her coat forever, when it’s really been only a few seconds.

Then slowly with that same cocky smile that stretches across Fareeha’s face.

“Yeah, I can probably help you with that.” Fareeha does a “come hither” gesture with her pointer finger. She leads Satya to the doorway that goes up to her apartment. Satya walks in, Fareeha closes the door; retreating from any wandering eyes. The walk to her bedroom seems far longer than it is, but they arrive, and the first thing Satya looks to is the window. Her own apartment window looks foreign from this perspective. The room itself is clean and organized, Fareeha’s years in the military reflecting this. The most surprising thing however, is the amount of posters on the walls. A few for rock bands, a couple are rap album covers, and the rest were promotional posters for action movies.  Satya is brought back from observing the room when she hears Fareeha unzipping her jumpsuit, exposing her toned back muscles to Satya.

“This is where the magic happens.” She says, turning slightly to talk to her. “Course, you already know that don'tcha?” She leans on her dresser and crosses her arms, facing Satya. “Didn't want to just sit and watch, huh? Wanted something more hands-on?” Satya closes the distance between them, standing just before her, Fareeha puts her arms down to her sides.

“If the performances are half as good as they sound, something tells me I'm in for a stimulating evening.” Satya kicks off her shoes.

“Heh, let's hope so” Fareeha says. Satya leans in closer,

“You better not disappoint.” She trails her right pointer finger along Fareeha's clavicle.

“Well I'll-” Satya interrupts Fareeha quip with a press of her lips. Her lips are soft and warmer than hers. One quick kiss turns into two, three, more and more.

“..Try...to…live…up…to…the…hype.” Fareeha says between the kisses. Her hands slide around Satya’s waist, their warmth going through the coat to her bare skin. Their kisses gain more passion as Fareeha starts kissing Satya’s neck. Satya lets her coat fall from her shoulders, once again revealing herself to Fareeha; who now stands up, gliding her hands over Satya's ass cheeks before giving them a playful squeeze. Satya squeals lightly at the action, smiling into the next kiss. Their bodies press together as Fareeha walks them over to her bed. Satya lies on her back as Fareeha gets on top of her, still peppering her with kisses. When her kisses reach Satya's left shoulder, she hesitates a moment.

“Does the arm make you uncomfortable?” Satya says more sheepishly than she wants to. She had lovers before that were put off by it. Fareeha shakes her head.

“No, I’ve just never seen one so advanced.” She traces a finger over the black part where her bicep should be. “Carbon fiber right?” Satya tilts her head at the correct guess.

“Yes, it is.” Satya supposes that she shouldn’t be so surprised, Fareeha seems like she know many different things besides mechanics.

“But I’m sure the rest of you wants my attention too.” Fareeha goes back to appreciating the rest of her. Satya lets out a small breath of relief. She has had lovers grow uncomfortable at the sight of her arm, she’s glad that Fareeha was different. Relief is soon replaced with pleasure as Fareeha’s hands move to cup Satya’s breasts. She starts to gently massage them as she continues to cover her with kisses, focusing on her neck. Satya trails her hands alongside Fareeha; tugging at her tank top, she lifts the garment to see more of the woman who has enraptured her dreams as of late. Fareeha straightens up to remove her top easier.

She tosses it to the side, disappearing out of Satya’s focus. Under that is a blue sport bra.

“Hmm, would you like to help me with this?” Fareeha says, her hands resting on Satya’s stomach.

“I think I’ve done enough stripping for today, I’d like to see someone else do it.” Satya slides her hands up Fareeha’s arms before letting them rest at her sides again.

“Fair enough.” Fareeha slowly lifts it off her body, exposing her breasts to Satya. She takes in a deep breath at the sight. Fareeha’s sculpted abs have faint scar lines all over them, and are even more enticing up close. Satya lets her hands slide up Fareeha’s torso up to her breasts, flicking the erect brown nipples with her thumbs. Satya looks at Fareeha’s face just in time to see her bite her lip.

The two of them feel the other's breasts, slowly rocking their hips into a rhythm. Fareeha leans forward, cupping Satya’s breasts bringing them closer together. She gives them a playful shake before she slides her tongue over them. Satya moans in ecstasy at the sensation of that warm muscle circling her nipples. Fareeha gives them another squeeze, sucking on both of her nipples before giving her attention to one and then the other.

She gently nibbles on them, applying just enough pressure with her teeth to keep it pleasant. While receiving her tit worship, Satya tugs at the bottom half of Fareeha’s jumpsuit. It’s the last article of clothing between the two of them, and Satya wants it gone. Unwilling to divide her attention from Satya’s breasts, Fareeha lifts her hips so her lover can pull off the remainder of her clothes. She kicks the drab gray thing to the side, never tearing her mouth away from the soft brown mounds of smooth skin before her. It isn’t until Satya pulls her up to lock her in a deep kiss that Fareeha stops.

Her unbearably soft lips kiss Satya’s tenderly as she removes her underwear. Their kissing grows more passionate by the second as Fareeha starts to grind her pussy against Satya, leaving a trail of wetness along her skin. Satya reaches around to grab a generous handful of Fareeha’s ass, jiggling it up and down before giving it a playful smack. Fareeha giggles in their kiss,

“Careful with the goods,” she jokes.

“Oh, I hope a tough girl like you can take a bit more than that.” Satya says as she gives it another smack. Fareeha’s smile grows against Satya’s lips.

“Let’s see how much longer you can talk big like that.” Fareeha goes in for a deep long kiss before she breaks away, lowering herself down. She begins to travel down Satya’s body, leaving a trail of kisses in her wake. She gets to her waist when she slows down her pace. She sticks out her tongue and trails it down Satya’s navel, turning her course just before she gets to her groin. She softly kisses the inside of Satya’s inner right thigh, getting closer to her center; she hovers her lips right above it, close enough that she can feel the heat radiating from it. She skips over it to her left thigh, making it receives its fair share of kisses. Satya squirms a little in anticipation: wanting, no, needing Fareeha’s tongue on her pussy right this second.

“Don't play coy, it doesn't suit you.” She says looking down at the woman in between her legs. Without looking up, but with that same cocky smile, Fareeha replies,

“Says the woman who watched me from her window.”

“...Touché.”

“Besides, it adds to the excitement of it all.” Fareeha says making her way back to her center. She presses her lips to Satya’s folds, giving it a soft kiss before opening her mouth. Satya lets out a long moan as Fareeha slides her tongue slowly up her entrance. She takes the tip of her tongue and encircles Satya’s clit with it. As Satya moans more and more, Fareeha gets further on the bed, positioning herself on all fours, and using her elbows to hold her up; she pulls Satya closer by her thighs. She pushes her legs apart, and uses her thumbs to open up her snatch further.

Fareeha’s wet muscle exploring her folds throws Satya into a mess of moans. She arches her back, and lets the pleasure wash over her. It’s even better than her fantasies, probably because she doesn’t have to do anything herself this time. Fareeha pushes up Satya’s legs holding them behind the knee; she starts licking faster; pressing deeper on each brush stroke of her tongue. She covers as much of her pussy as she can with her mouth and sucks hard on it; she takes her clit between her lips and sucks on the little nub.

“Ooooh _yes_!” springs out of Satya. At that cue, Fareeha smiles and slows down her pace; slothfully creeping her tongue along her folds. She lets go of Satya’s legs to slide her hands under her ass cheeks. She spits a glob of saliva right onto her pussy and swirls her tongue all around. Satya hopes that she’ll resume her previous pace; but Fareeha maintains her glacial speed, and then pulls her face entirely away.

Satya is not a woman to be teased.

Fareeha is hoping to hear a whimpering plea for more; but in the short time she’s gotten to know the woman, she expects a quip or a demand from her; but to her surprise, Satya reaches to grab the back of her neck, pulling her face back where she wants it.

“I will put you in your place...if i have to” she says in a slightly domineering tone. That’s all the convincing Fareeha needed. She lifts Satya’s hips up by her ass to get her closer. She fervently continues her feast, holding tightly onto Satya’s cheeks.

The sounds of Fareeha slurping on her pussy alone was enough to drive Satya over the edge. Fareeha takes an extra slow lick all the way up the middle, she goes agonizingly slow on her clit. She takes it to the center of her wet muscle and folds it; surrounding the bundle of sensitive nerves with her articulate tongue. The moan that escapes from Satya’s mouth is joyous as it is loud. Keeping the stimulus up, Fareeha pushes her tongue inside; deep as it can go.

“Oh FUCK!” Satya says reactively. She shuts her eyes, and grabs tightly onto the bedsheets. Fareeha is about to take her tongue out when Satya folds her legs around her neck. “Stay in there, just for a little while.” Satya says out of breath, locking her gaze with Fareeha. She can feel Fareeha’s smile grow against her skin. Holding Satya up by the small of her back with one hand, Fareeha uses her other hand to help out her mouth. She slides in two fingers, meeting her tongue within Satya’s walls. Satya throws her head back in ecstasy as the digits twists and turn in tandem with the tongue in her snatch.

She can't keep her legs up anymore, letting them drape on Fareeha’s shoulders. With her neck free, Fareeha positions herself to better piston her fingers in and out better. Fareeha is now sitting on her knees, to help her get a better vantage point. It isn't long before Satya’s hips start moving on their own, involuntarily rubbing her pussy on Fareeha’s face. Fareeha pushes her further back so that Satya is laying on her neck and shoulders; her back still not touching the mattress at all. Fareeha has her right hand around her left thigh to hold her up, while her left hand is pumping her middle and ring finger fast as she can into her pussy.

“ **OH GOD, YES**!” Satya screams out in ascending levels of volume. Smoothly adding a third finger, Fareeha pushes Satya over the edge. Her hips start bucking as her orgasm bustles throughout her body. She breathes more raggedly as her abdomen gives in to her convulsions. Fareeha holds her steady as Satya rides the wave of her first orgasm, replacing her fingers for her mouth, letting all that the architect has to offer flow right into her mouth. Satya’s muscles go into a languid state as she comes down from her high; the tension in her back from trying to hold herself up goes slack and she is almost entirely being supported by Fareeha’s hand that slowly lets her down.

Her back once again on the bed, she takes deep breaths to steady her heartbeat. She rests her arm on her forehead, looking at Fareeha as the mechanic travels up her body. She lies on top of Satya, and despite their differences in weight, Fareeha doesn't feel heavy on Satya’s chest. The woman who just made her cum straddles her, her breasts rubbing against hers, their nipples poking the others skin, and the small spaces where their bodies don't quite meet are swelteringly hot. Faces just inches apart, Fareeha takes her hand and licks her drenched fingers. She puts her middle finger in her mouth and slowly sucks off all the juices on that digit, letting a _POP!_ sound out as she pulls it out.

“You taste _so fucking_ good.” Fareeha says, locking eyes with her. Her dark hair forms a curtain around her face as she looks down at the beautiful sweat sheened woman under her. “Here, have a taste.” She puts her ring finger in Satya’s mouth. She twirls her tongue around the finger, getting every square inch of it clean of her juices; the taste, one she hasn't experienced in a while sits on her tongue. She sucks on the digit as Fareeha pulls it out, making a similar sound her lover made.

“I bet I taste better in your mouth,” she says as she pulls Fareeha into a deep kiss. Her tongue explores Fareeha’s mouth for all of her essence she can get. They break apart for the unfortunate need for air after a few seconds.

“Did you?” Fareeha coyly asks. Satya considers the question.

“Hmmm, I think I need more data.” They continue their kissing with renewed passion. They pause for a deep long kiss that ends with Satya nibbling on Fareeha’s bottom lip.

“Do you want me to get the strap-on?” Fareeha asks.

“No, tonight I just want you.” Satya says as she shifts herself under Fareeha. She maneuvers her leg to go in between Fareeha’s. She presses her pussy against hers, thrusting her hips up to grind against her. A long moan flies from Fareeha’s mouth. Satya holds the small of Fareeha’s back as she continues to rub their pussies together. The sounds of their wet folds coming together is soon drowned out by the two women gasping and moaning. The position is awkward for Satya since she’s doing most of the thrusting and she’s on the bottom, so she pushes herself up to meet Fareeha’s eye level. Her right arm props her up while her left hand is around Fareeha’s waist; the prosthetic hand squeezing tightly onto the mechanics ass cheek.

She thrusts harder, pressing herself closer to Fareeha. She removes her left hand from the other woman’s back and starts vigorously rubbing Fareeha’s clit. The extra stimulation causes her to roll her head back in ecstasy, a smile briefly crosses her face before it goes back to its pleasure racked visage. It’s all that Fareeha can do to keep herself propped up on her elbows, Satya pressing further and further until Fareeha is lying on her back. Satya grabs ahold of the mechanics leg; one hand grabs her by the back of her knee, the other is holding the middle of her thigh for extra leverage.

Fareeha’s moans get louder as Satya fucks her closer to her orgasm. Satya’s grinding gets more intense as she rocks her hips with all the energy she can muster. She hugs Fareeha’s leg to her chest as she rubs their pussies together as fast as possible.

“Fuck. FUCK. **_FUCK_**!” Fareeha screams out as a powerful orgasm courses through her. Her hips involuntarily raising up to meet Satya’s. The architect almost collapses as an orgasm rocks her body too. She leans over to lie next to Fareeha. The two, breathing heavy, just stare at each other. The look in Satya’s eyes tells Fareeha that she want more, and the look in Fareeha’s eyes tell Satya she’s ready for more. Satya pulls her in for a deep kiss before pulling back and saying

“I need to taste you, right now.”

“I love when you talk like that.” Fareeha says with a smirk. Satya hides a smile to reply,

“Be quiet and eat my pussy.” Satya almost commands.

“Gladly ma’am.” Satya gets up on her knees and moves over to straddle Fareeha’s face. She positions her pussy directly over the woman's face before leaning over. Her breasts press against Fareeha’s torso. She kisses the inside of her thighs in the same manner she had been teased in. Fareeha giggles as she realizes what she's doing.

“Hmm, well if you don't mind, I don't want to waste any more time.” She accentuates her statement by raising up her head and taking a heavenly lick of Satya’s pussy. Satya moans as her pelvis shudders on its own under the touch of the woman's tongue. “Seems like your body doesn't want to waste time either,” Fareeha quips. Rather than verbally respond Satya takes Fareeha’s clit between her lips, sucking in the sensitive nub.

The mechanic throws her head back as the pleasure hits her. She raises her hips up closer to Satya’s face, much to the amusement of the architect. Satya slides her arms underneath Fareeha’s legs, pulling her closer. Fareeha gets lost in the bliss of her licks for a moment before bringing herself back to the task at hand. She reaches her hands to grab Satya’s ass, bringing that source of sweet nectar closer.

Satya feels Fareeha’s warm tongue licking her pussy. She doesn't let herself get distracted however, she continues to pleasure Fareeha. She pulls her closer until she’s practically drowning in her wetness, she fidgets Fareeha’s clit with her thumb while her tongue gets lost in her folds. On the other side, Fareeha adds her middle and ring finger to Satya’s snatch while she starts to ever so delicately rims her asshole with her tongue.

She prods the sensitive muscle, much to the satisfaction of Satya who stops what she’s doing.

“You like that?” Fareeha asks with a light chuckle. Satya’s only response is biting her lower lip.  Fareeha hooks her free arm around Satya’s hip to pull her waist closer, giving her more access. She takes a short pause to lick and pull on her pussy lips. She resumes rimming her ass and Satya leans up. She sways her hips left-to-right, grinding her pussy on Fareeha’s face. She pumps her three fingers in and out of Fareeha’s pussy as she bounces her ass up and down on her face. Her fingers twist and turn while Fareeha begins to tongue her ass.

“Yes, right there, keep it _right_ there!” Fareeha quickly says before going back to what she was doing. Having found her g-spot, Satya focuses her fingers on the area as Fareeha rocks her hips in sync with her fingers. The faster Satya moves her fingers, the faster Fareeha moves her tongue around. “You hitting that just fucking right.” Satya hears from the woman under her. Satya throws her head back, closing her eyes as euphoria flows through her.

Only a small part of her mind is paying attention to keeping up the pace of her fingers. The rest is being lost in the sensation of Fareeha’s astonishing tongue in her ass. Fareeha licks and tongue fucks with more intensity as the only way to stave off her oncoming orgasm for as long as possible. She wants to Satya to cum first, right into her mouth, but that seems unlikely with how Satya is hitting her g-spot and with such energy. Satya is determined to make Fareeha orgasm first, but it seems implausible with Fareeha’s skilled tongue exploring her depths.

Both race to make the other cum first, speeding up their relevant appendages, Fareeha adds her hand to Satya’s pussy, rubbing it to extradite her orgasm complementing her tongue in her ass. But Satya responds by thumbing Fareeha’s clit along with the three fingers in her already. This contest of additional stimuli is brief however, and it seems that Satya wins. Fareeha feels the buildup of pleasure reaches its zenith as Satya finger fucks her through a powerful orgasm that rocks her entire being to its core.

Her body quivers under the architect while she rides the wave of bliss. Satya comes in a close second as her hips buck; dragging her pussy all over Fareeha’s face while her climax hits her. Fareeha says a string of curses in Arabic through her clenched jaw, at the same time Satya falls to her side, having her lie next to Fareeha who is still feeling the effects of her orgasm. They both lie there for a moment or so, to regain an iota of stamina. The only sound in the now scorching room is their breath. Fareeha breaks the silence with a chuckle.

“That was hot.” she says, a big goofy smile on her face. Satya chuckles as she repositions herself to have her face parallel to Fareeha’s. She drapes her right arm on Fareeha’s chest, folding her other one under her head.

“That was indeed remarkable.” she says, a smile forming on her face as well. Fareeha turns on her side to better face her, moving closer to Satya.

“I feel like it would’ve been better with the strapon though.” Fareeha says, somewhat joking.

“Hmmm, maybe next time.” Satya moves her face closer.

“So there’ll be a next time?” it's hard to tell if Fareeha is seriously asking or sarcastic asking. Rather than ask her to find out, Satya closes the distance between their lips, kissing her lightly.

“Definitely.” she says before continuing to kiss her. The two women kiss one another in a warm embrace until they both fall asleep from their collective exhaustion.

Chapter 1 end.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Ayyyy, hoped you enjoyed, leave a kudos, comment what ya wanna say i'm interested in what y'all think.


End file.
